


Второй пилот

by Arasi



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Drift Side Effects, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Drift (Pacific Rim), The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Советский и американский агенты вынуждены совместно пилотировать Егеря. Что-то идёт не так, и в результате экстренного прерывания дрифта Наполеон Соло оказывается «заперт» в голове Ильи. Используя все преимущества вынужденного соседства, героям придётся завершить свою миссию и обезопасить мир от технологии, способной изменить расстановку сил и даже спровоцировать войну.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Второй пилот

**Author's Note:**

> Кайдзю — инопланетные монстры, отдалённо напоминающие громадных ящеров, пришли из разлома на дне Тихого океана;  
> Егерь — гигантский робот, созданный для обороны человечества от кайдзю, управляется двумя пилотами, которые связаны с ним, а также друг с другом посредством нейроконтакта;  
> Нейроконтакт (нейросинхронизация) — система, созданная для прямой передачи информации из мозга в мозг или из мозга на электронное устройство;  
> Дрифт – нейросинхронизация двух людей.

***

 

«Скажи, большевик, — ехидно интересуется Соло, — у русских действительно есть приём, позволяющий убить дрифт-партнёра, не разрывая связи?»

Илья молчит — если это слово вообще применимо к виртуальному диалогу — и в очередной раз напоминает себе, что всё ехидство американца — это иллюзия. Иронично вздёрнутые уголки губ, колючая насмешка в глазах — всё это лишь достраиваемые мозгом образы, необходимые для поддержания нейроконтакта.

«И вот ещё, — не унимается Соло, — какой вообще смысл в шпионаже, если все твои воспоминания в моём распоряжении?»

Илья поворачивает голову, меняя угол обзора. Бесконечная океанская гладь расчерчена сеткой координат, сервисное меню вспыхивает красным, требуя вернуться на заданный курс. «Не заблудись там, в воспоминаниях», — вертится на языке. Но какой смысл в словах, если собеседник — партнёр? — знает ответ раньше, чем он будет сформулирован. Да и Соло не дурак — всем известно, чем чреват уход в воспоминания, тем более в чужие.

«Ты же знаешь мои инструкции», — говорит он.

«Знаю, — отвечает наконец Илья. — Такие же, как у меня».

А.Н.К.Л. замедляет шаг, компьютер тут же пересчитывает время до столкновения с кайдзю, а Илья как будто со стороны видит себя и Соло, барахтающихся в переплетении проводов. Шаг, следующий. Кто из них посылает машину вперёд? Кто вытаскивает из-за спины гигантскую винтовку? Кто азартно щурится, пытаясь разглядеть скользящую под толщей воды спину твари?

В этом действительно есть своеобразная ироничная симметрия. Пролом был закрыт двадцать лет назад. Принцип дрифта исчез вместе с Удо Теллером. А теперь один американец и один русский ведут последнего сохранившегося Егеря англичан добивать внезапно обнаруженное у побережья Исландии потомство кайдзю. И КГБ, и ЦРУ верят, что вынужденный запуск давно отбывшей на покой махины спровоцирует новые исследования, и, быть может, вернёт миру технологию нейроконтакта с машиной. Ни КГБ, ни ЦРУ не готовы отдать её конкурентам. В случае если не проводившаяся двадцать лет синхронизация людей с Егерем прольёт свет на принцип установления связи с Егерем, обе стороны надеются заполучить данные первыми. Чтобы избежать попадания бесценной информации противоборствующей стороне, вражеского агента необходимо уничтожить.

На горизонте вспухает волна. Искрящаяся на солнце пенная шапка прорезается гигантским гребнем.

«Это спинной плавник», — моментально поправляет Соло. Илье совершенно некстати лезет в голову, что, быть может, американец облекает свои наблюдения в слова неосознанно, просто по привычке. И тогда, получается его, Курякина, мысли ощущаются партнёром точно так же.

«Ага, — хмыкает Наполеон. — Верно. Мне не нужно лезть в твои воспоминания, рискуя впасть в кому, чтобы слышать, о чём ты там размышляешь».

«Когда задание будет выполнено, — думает Илья, — и гениальный мошенник Соло, взломав древние мозги Егеря, получит необходимую информацию о нейроконтакте, мне придётся его убить. Или обезвредить, вломившись в память и утянув за собой в кому. Мы оба тут смертники. Вот такая петрушка».

В сотне метров прямо по курсу океан выплёвывает иссиня-чёрную морду кайдзю. А.Н.К.Л. — Курякин? Соло? — закидывает на плечо винтовку.

«Никогда не понимал, почему русские используют название приправы для обозначения полной жопы», — хмыкает Соло, нажимая на спуск.

Ближний бой с кайдзю не похож на рукопашную схватку. Илья уходит от ударов клешней, подныривает под молотящий по воде хвост, бьёт почти наугад, теряясь в сверкающих на солнце брызгах и мельтешащих показаниях приборов. Ближний бой, разделённый через дрифт, не похож вообще ни на что. Соло позволяет вести, как будто отстраняясь от происходящего, а потом, через секунду перехватывает инициативу, корректируя траекторию удара. Несколько мгновений Илья болтается, как в невесомости, полностью утратив контроль над ситуацией, но картинка проясняется, и вот уже его черёд уводить неповоротливую тушу А.Н.К.Л. от столкновения с хвостом твари.

«У него три клешни», — кричит Соло.

«Четыре», — поправляет Илья. Давешняя игра в молчанку кажется глупым ребячеством. Перспектива совместной комы с вражеским агентом — счастливым завершением миссии.

«Четвёртое — это второй хвост», — выплёвывает Соло, вгоняя гигантский штык куда-то в водоворот присосок и шипов. Кайдзю содрогается, в уши бьёт предсмертный вопль. На какое-то мгновение Илье кажется, что он оглох. А ещё — что всё будет хорошо. А потом огромная, похожая на шипастую щупальцу конечность пробивает лобовое стекло кабины, и А.Н.К.Л. начинает медленно оседать в океан. Перед глазами всё мутится, что-то холодное и склизкое давит на грудь, ломая рёбра.

«Как будто на меня сбросили мотоцикл», — бьётся в висках дурная, бестолковая мысль.

«А что, был опыт?» — со спокойной отрешённостью интересуется голос Соло, на миг перекрывая вой агонизирующей твари и гул наполняющей кабину воды.

Из последних сил Илья сдёргивает с себя шлем.  Из бездонной синевы, обрамлённой осколками лобового стекла, крошечной мухой выныривает вертолёт. За плечом что-то искрит и гаснет, ледяная волна смывает последние остатки сознания, оставляя только отчаянное:

«Спасательная капсула, большевик! Не спи, двигайся. Спасательная капсула, Курякин! Мне не выплыть без тебя».

 

Илья приходит в себя рывком, как от удара. Болит голова, болит грудь, мелко трясутся пальцы правой руки. Обрывки воспоминаний о попытках втиснуть безвольное тело Соло в эвак-под мешаются с противным писком приборов. Илья распахивает глаза, упираясь лбом в крышку капсулы. Пальцы нашаривают кнопку. Красные лампочки на периферии зрения гаснут, створки расходятся в стороны. Илья буквально вскакивает, игнорируя боль в рёбрах, и ошарашенно разглядывает галечный пляж и скалы.

«Ирландия, могу поспорить», — констатирует откуда-то из-за спины Соло.

Илья подпрыгивает от неожиданности, начиная совершенно непрофессионально озираться.

«Спокойно, большевик, — невесело хмыкает невидимый американец. — У нас проблема. Мы вроде как продолжаем дрифтовать».

— Где ты? — хрипит Илья, по горлу как будто прошлись наждачкой. — Где чёртов Егерь?

«Не обязательно говорить вслух, я и так слышу, — тут же отзывается в затылке голос Соло. — Егерь должен был затонуть. И моё тело — то, что осталось после удара этой твари — вместе с ним».

 

 

***

 

«Знаешь, что, большевик? Про приступы ярости нужно было предупреждать до синхронизации», — сообщает Соло. Недовольным он при этом отнюдь не кажется. В манерно растягиваемых интонациях — а ведь раньше как-то удавалось не акцентировать на них внимание! — отчетливо проскакивает азарт первооткрывателя и уж совсем неуместная сытость. Как будто кот, по уши измазавшийся в сметане.

«Кстати, перекусить нам бы явно не помешало», — моментально реагирует он на сравнение. Илья очень медленно сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Потом еще раз. Два глубоких вдоха. Не думать, Курякин. Не думать.

Соло молчит, но его скептицизм, кажется, вот-вот полезет из ушей.

«Ха-ха. А за железным занавесом, оказывается, есть чувство юмора».

Илья очень ярко и в подробностях представляет, как кулак впечатывается в холеную американскую морду. Несколько секунд размышляет над тем, чтобы врезать себе, но в итоге только пинает распотрошенную капсулу и бредет к возвышающимся вдали утесам. Ветер немилосердно треплет влажный комбинезон, желудок скручивает от голода. Илья, зябко ежась, обхватывает руками плечи и с ужасом осознает, что жест чужой.

«Во всем есть светлые стороны, — ехидно тянет Соло, — зато теперь ты можешь вскрыть почти любой замок».

В голову тут же лезет, что начальство непременно найдет способ воспользоваться новым талантом своего агента. Предварительно детально его исследовав. А, кстати, что, если присутствие вражеского шпиона в мозгу приравнивается к измене Родине?

«Мертвого вражеского шпиона», — с неожиданной серьезностью поправляет Соло. Илья сбивается с шага и застывает на месте.

«Слушай, — теперь голос Соло звучит растерянно и почти испуганно, — все просто. Экстренное прерывание нейроконтакта, я умер, осталось эхо у тебя в голове. Оно вряд ли продержится долго, и я не хочу провести свои последние дни в застенках КГБ».

— Ладно, — вслух отвечает Курякин. Горло противно першит — потому что хочется пить, а не из сочувствия. Нужно найти воду, еду, переодеться, в конце концов. Потом, может, вернуться к эвак-поду, разобраться, почему никто не подобрал их раньше. Дел выше крыши вообще-то. С экстренным прерыванием, эхом, застенками и совершенно неуместной жалостью, можно разобраться и позже.

 

Илья с отрешенным любопытством разглядывает собственные ладони. Поднимает голову, упираясь взглядом в огромное зеркало на дверце занимающего половину прихожей шкафа. Отражение криво усмехается в ответ из-под полей шляпы.

— Ковбой, — констатирует Курякин.

«От твоего кепи за полмили несло Советами», — отзывается Соло.

«Просвети меня, что я делаю в пижонской шляпе посреди западного Берлина в конспиративной квартире чужой разведки?»

«Просвети меня, что я делаю в идиотской водолазке под боком у КГБ и в чужом теле? — хмыкает Соло, ловко пристраивая шляпу на массивный крючок. — Это не конспиративная квартира, а мои личные апартаменты».

Илья резко отворачивается от зеркала, ощущение неловкости, усердно подавляемое на протяжении последних полутора недель, накатывает волной. То подобие дрифта, в котором они находятся, неожиданно удобно в обычной жизни. Это не похоже на контроль какой-то злобной сущности над телом («О, спасибо, большевик, я сочту это за комплимент!»), не зря дрифт-партнеры проходят синхронизацию. Не зря для управления Егерями раньше выбирали родственников.

«Или супругов — общих генов у нас с тобой явно маловато...»

«Конкретно сейчас все наши гены общие, ковбой».

Постоянные перепалки с «внутренним голосом» перестали утомлять на вторые сутки сосуществования. А согласовывать действия и раз за разом находить компромисс, когда все мысли и эмоции делятся пополам, оказалось просто и естественно, как дыхание. Пожалуй, слишком просто и слишком естественно, чтобы это было уютно. Соло молчит, демонстрируя солидарность, что, увы, лишь усугубляет неловкость.

Квартира выглядит светлой и просторной. Кухня сверкает начищенными боками кастрюль. В гостиной за репродукцией какого-то голландского пейзажика прячется сейф.

«Не слишком банально для тебя, ковбой?»

«Он пустой, чтобы ты знал, заначка в другом месте».

«Под половицей в кабинете, гений конспирации...»

Кабинет под завязку забит книгами, а спальня почти целиком занята неприличных размеров кроватью.

«Только не говори, что собираешься спать на диване, большевик».

Илья бродит из комнаты в комнату, теряясь в этой бессмысленной болтовне и в привычном ощущении коммуналки, теперь уже и в буквальном смысле въевшемся под кожу.

Шахматная доска обнаруживается в гостиной, в застекленном серванте.

«Собрался играть сам с собой? — ехидно уточняет Соло. — Знаешь, это все равно, что общаться с голосами в голове».

Но уже в процессе первой партии американцем овладевает азарт и какой-то кураж. Он требует реванша и предлагает играть на желание. А потом, после второй ничьей, вдруг как-то сонно сообщает, что устал, и исчезает, впервые за полторы недели оставляя Илью в одиночестве. Тот с полчаса сидит, бессмысленно глядя в пространство перед собой, и с маниакальным упорством бубнит под нос, что все нормально, поводов для беспокойства нет. Соло молчит, маяча неясной тенью где-то на периферии сознания.

 

Соло бродит по Берлину, добывает у каких-то старых знакомых документы, болтает без умолку о не слишком примечательных архитектурных изысках. Местный контакт американца — тот, к которому удалось обратиться без риска быть раскрытыми, — сообщает, что Габи Теллер, дочь подарившего миру дрифт Удо Теллера, живет где-то по ту сторону Стены.

Соло строит планы, чертит схемы, через третьих лиц нанимает грузовик, готовый подобрать их после побега. Илья ослабляет контроль и дрейфует в суете этой бесполезной погони. Илья позволяет своему вынужденному дрифт-партнёру — соратнику? другу? — вести и решать, с холодным отчаянием наблюдая, как день за днем тот все меньше в этом нуждается. Даже со стороны («Из твоего угла черепной коробки?») это кажется жутким. И Соло боится. Илья знает об этом, Соло знает, что знает Илья. Илья знает... Илья знает, что поделить на «твоё» и «моё» эту немыслимую рекурсию не только невозможно, но, кажется, уже кощунственно.

«Когда я был маленьким, — задумчиво тянет Соло, и Илья инстинктивно подбирается, предчувствуя беду, — еще до того, как отца забрали, мама повела меня в Русский музей. Мне было года четыре тогда...»

«Замолчи», — думает Илья. Но, видимо, думает слишком тихо, потому что голос в голове продолжает с какой-то совершенно невозможно мечтательной интонацией:

«Последний день Помпеи, огромная картина, знаешь? Единственная, которую я запомнил. Стоял и думал тогда, как же так, их никто не предупредил...»

— Какого черта, ковбой?! — шипит Илья. — Это не твоё воспоминание! Хватит рыться в моих мозгах! Соберись! Ты не можешь просто взять и раствориться у меня в башке!

Соло молчит. «Опять свалил, — с неожиданной злостью думает Илья, — болтается где-то в моей памяти, крадет что-то потихоньку. Черт с ней, с картиной, плевать и на Габи, и на технологию ее папаши. Но мне-то потом как жить с этим?»

 

В уличном кафе на Аугсбургер Штрассе почти нет посетителей. Последнюю неделю местный кофе — единственное средство, способное «разбудить» Соло раньше полудня. Илья рассеянно проглядывает вчерашнее «Зеркало», дожидаясь, пока похожее на смолу содержимое его чашки сделает своё дело. Напиток неприятно горчит на языке, но бодрит не хуже холодного душа. На Соло, кстати, холодный душ не действует. Громкие звуки, щипки — всё без толку. Как будто кто-то одну за одной обрезает ниточки, соединяющие его с внешним миром. Пока всё терпимо — Соло не уходит дольше, чем на десять часов ночного сна, да и днём присутствует почти постоянно. Но это «почти» на контрасте с тем, что было неделю назад, заставляет делать выводы. Илья прикидывал: два месяца, может быть, два с половиной — и он снова станет полноправным хозяином собственных мозгов. Вот только перспектива почему-то не радует…

С предпоследнего разворота, зажатая между новостями мира кино и спортивным разделом, хмуро и официально смотрит фотография Наполеона Соло. От неожиданности Илья на пару минут забывает про кофе, вчитываясь в скупые строчки статьи. Героическая оборона западного побережья Великобритании. Звезда Почёта. Последний Егерь закончил свою славную карьеру на дне Атлантического океана. Советский пилот Илья Курякин признан пропавшим без вести. Американец Наполеон Соло по-прежнему не выходит из комы. «Прости, что?» — звенит в затылке.

— Ты у нас коматозник, ковбой, вот что, — цедит сквозь зубы Илья. Проходящая мимо дама испуганно оборачивается.

«И что это меняет? — огрызается Соло. — Думаешь, эта информация поможет мне силой мысли перенестись обратно в своё тело? Или ты вознамерился опробовать на моём недо-трупе поцелуй любви?»

— Не знаю, — шепчет Илья. — Но ты не умер, значит, решение есть. Я слышал теорию о выходе из дрифт-комы через повторную нейросинхронизацию. Начальник базы вряд ли запретит это.

Порыв ветра перелистывает страницу, едва не вырывая газету из рук.

«Я не помню этой фотографии, — невпопад сообщает Соло. — Давай передвинем побег Габи Теллер на сегодня. Завербуем её, найдём её отца, уничтожим все его материалы. Надо завершить миссию, пока я там не откинул копыта в больнице».

«Что, если Габи не пойдёт со мной?» — спрашивает Илья.

«О, ради бога, большевик, предоставь это мне», — хитрая усмешка, которая представляется ему в этот момент, едва ли имеет что-то общее с чёрно-белым снимком из почти некролога.

 

 

***

 

Илья приходит в себя медленно, не до конца понимая, где он и что происходит. Во сне он сидит в пол-оборота на заднем сидении автомобиля Габи. Впереди Стена, сзади с нечеловеческой скоростью машину нагоняет... он же. Илья ворочается на узком диване и с силой проводит ладонями по лицу, прогоняя остатки кошмара. Тот не уходит и даже не думает прекращаться. Курякин из сна хватает ручку багажника и пытается остановить машину, упираясь подошвами ботинок в асфальт. Понимание накатывает волной.

— Соло, — шипит Илья, — просыпайся!

Крышка багажника жутковато скрипит, холод пистолета ощущается в руке успокаивающей тяжестью. Илья наощупь спускает ноги с дивана и рывком встает.

— Ковбой, прекрати! — шепчет он, хлопая себя по щекам. Не помогает. Вот же черт. Не помогает ничего! — Я тебе сейчас холодный душ устрою!

Перед глазами мелькает голландский пейзажик, потом собственное перекошенное лицо из чужого кошмара, потом опять оно же, но уже едва различимым отражением в стекле серванта. Что-то скрежещет, в спальне ворочается Габи. Багажник отрывается с гулким хлопком, и всё внезапно прекращается.

Лёгкие шаги за дверью, осторожный стук, тихое:

— У нас проблемы?

Всё, что может выдавить из себя Илья:

— Нормально, — горло саднит, как будто он кричал. — У нас всё в порядке.

Габи уходит. Илья со стоном валится на опасно скрипнувший диван.

«Знаешь, я даже представить боюсь, во что выльется попытка трактовать этот сон по Фрейду», — неуверенно язвит Соло.

— Если ты ещё раз… — бормочет Илья, натягивая на себя одеяло, — если ты ещё раз устроишь мне такое, я… — угроза обрывается, захлёбываясь волной идущего от Соло страха.

«Я не специально, — говорит он, — не знаю, почему теперь ты их тоже видишь».

«Теперь?» — Илья зябко обхватывает себя руками. Спальня отдана Габи в качестве замены обещанного Соло отеля. Под тонким пледом на диване в гостиной никак не получается согреться. В шкафу в прихожей есть лишнее одеяло, но идти туда, в очередной раз тревожа вынужденную гостью, не хочется.

«Раньше снилось, что А.Н.К.Л. тонет, и ты там болтаешься в свете прожектора, а я никак не могу выбраться из кабины. И ещё хрень какая-то про мотоцикл. И ещё тренировочный спарринг, до синхронизации, помнишь?»

«Спарринг и мне снился, — хмыкает Илья. — Только не в тренировочном центре, а в зелёном сортире, в парке за углом».

Руки все еще слегка подрагивают, но липкая мерзость кошмара постепенно уходит, растворяясь в ночи. Неожиданно остро не хватает возможности похлопать молчащего Соло по плечу, заглянуть в глаза, убеждаясь, что все в порядке. «Оторвать багажник», — ехидничает кто-то в голове.

«Твои фантазии, между прочим», — вяло огрызается Илья.

«Как знать, — невнятно бормочет Соло. — Если увидишь, что мы гоняемся за кайдзю на мопеде, буди сразу, финал тебе не понравится», — и исчезает, проваливаясь в сон. «Главное чтобы без сновидений», — думает Илья. Подремать  до утра не получается, и он ворочается на слишком коротком диване, путаясь в пледе, и — хотелось бы верить — отгоняя чужие кошмары.

 

Как американцу удаётся склонить Габи сначала к побегу, а потом к сотрудничеству, остаётся загадкой. Ловко сплетённая сеть из обещаний, лести и искусно завуалированных угроз, в которую оказывается поймана фрейлейн Теллер, в первую очередь дело рук именно Соло («Мозгов, большевик, руки у нас только твои»). Хотя Илья без ложной скромности признаёт и свою роль в происходящем — убеждать девушку в необходимости уничтожения исследований её отца, а так же в собственной способности обезопасить его жизнь от дальнейших посягательств приходится именно ему.

Думать о том, что для достижения цели приходится играть против своих, к тому же сотрудничая с вражеским агентом, неприятно. Но Илья оправдывает себя тем, что в итоге работает на выполнение действительно важной задачи.

«Ещё успеешь стать героем, Курякин, когда всё закончится».

Вероятно, обе разведки ошарашены внезапным исчезновением своей цели, а, может, просто слишком заняты дележом останков А.Н.К.Л., но до Рима удается добраться без происшествий. Соло таскает Габи по городу, рассуждая одновременно об архитектуре — с ней, и о краже предметов искусства — с Ильёй. Эйфория от дрифта вспыхивает с новой силой. Ощущение всемогущества и неуязвимости пьянит и толкает на подвиги. Соло фонтанирует идеями, строит гипотезы, один раз  выигрывает у Ильи в шахматы и даже почти уговаривает его станцевать. Глупость, ей богу, чего проще — перехватить контроль, как делал уже сотню раз, научить тело своим движениям, разделить очередной навык на двоих. Но Соло язвит, Соло упрашивает, Соло смеётся — привычно маяча уютным теплом где-то в затылке и ни в какую не желая помогать.

«Никак не пойму, большевик, ты ревнуешь свой внутренний голос к своей подставной невесте или наоборот?»

Советский архитектор из него получается специфический, но Илья не возражает. В какой-то момент ему кажется, что есть прогресс. Возникает надежда, почти уверенность, что вот оно решение, Соло просто нужно было найти интересное дело, чтобы вылезти из этой своей спячки. Теперь дело есть, желанная цель маячит на горизонте, Соло самозабвенно флиртует с Габи, очаровывает дядю Руди, заводит дружбу с Александром Венчигуэрра, а потом вдруг исчезает на середине фразы, оставляя Илью наедине с безуспешными попытками соответствовать. Вытаивает при проникновении на завод, вскрывает все замки и пропадает снова. Чтобы посреди ночи выдернуть из сна кошмаром про тренировочный спарринг в общественной уборной в берлинском парке. Илья до крови кусает ладонь, комкает дрожащими пальцами простыни, считает вдохи и выдохи Габи, спящей на соседней кровати. Перед глазами мелькают зелёные перегородки, руки сжимаются на горле стальным захватом. «Курякин, — звучит откуда-то сверху, — не убивай единственного потенциально подходящего тебе дрифт-партнёра хотя бы до попытки синхронизации».

«Извини, — бормочет Соло, — опять эта дрянь снится…»

 

— Я знаю, что мой отец здесь, и что вы укрываете его от американцев, — сообщает Габи. Её голос в наушниках перемежается шипением, Илья сдвигается ещё на пару метров вперёд, находя наконец оптимальную точку обзора.

— Откуда знаете? — деловито уточняет Александр Венчигуэрра.

— Всё просто, — отвечает она, — я работаю на британскую разведку, которая надеется обнаружить его с моей помощью, а затем захватить или устранить.

«Вот это поворот», — озвучивает общую мысль Соло.

«Это логично, — отзывается Илья. — Нам обоим было приказано уничтожить исследования, единственный способ гарантировать, что их не возобновят — убить Теллера».

— Я хочу спасти отца и исчезнуть, вы можете мне в этом помочь, — продолжает сквозь шум помех Габи. — Мой жених —  бывший агент КГБ, последний пилот А.Н.К.Л., признанный пропавшим без вести. Об этом никто не знает, но я больше, чем уверена, что он дрифтует, уже месяц не разрывая нейроконтакта со своим партнером. Информация об этом — наш с отцом билет на свободу.

Илья методично собирает оборудование и идёт прочь. В машину садится уже Соло, и его руки, лежащие на руле, не дрожат.

 

 

***

 

Так что же такое нейроконтакт? Вернее сказать, в чём его ценность? Ведь не за возможность же делиться снами грызутся разведки двух сверхдержав… Телепатия? Выяснение чужих секретов? Да ну, бросьте. В дрифт нельзя войти против своей воли. Дрифт не позволяет напрямую демонстрировать воспоминания. Да и передать то, чего передавать не хочешь, случайно не получится.

«Знаешь, ковбой, я действительно польщён».

Сама по себе связь двух сознаний — это экзотическое, в какой-то мере приятное, в случае ухода в чужие воспоминания опасное, но в сухом остатке бесполезное явление. Подобрать дрифт-партнёра непросто. Пройти первичную синхронизацию — и того сложнее. Но дальше… Если мы абстрагируемся от Егерей и необходимости вступать в бой с гигантскими инопланетными ящерами, для установления нейроконтакта требуется прибор размером с портативный радиоприёмник и четыре проводка с датчиками, которые крепятся на виски. У Курякина, кстати, этот джентельменский набор, добытый из сейфа на заводе Венчигуэрра, лежит на дне чемодана.

«То, что ты говоришь обо мне в третьем лице, Соло, наводит на мысль о попытке выселить меня из моей головы».

«Не отвлекайся, большевик, мы просто размышляем вслух».

Ментальная связь, взаимопонимание и духовная близость — всего лишь побочные эффекты процесса, который действительно важен. Изобретение, способное нарушить расстановку сил, технология, которая изменит ход любой войны, — это слияние человеческого сознания с машиной. Навороченные сьюты, датчики и провода, которыми обвешивают пилотов Егеря, нужны для того, чтобы передать сигнал человеческого мозга на узлы гигантского механизма. Управлять Егерем в одиночку практически невозможно, машина просто «не слышит» команды, и поэтому необходим дрифт. Наличие партнёра обеспечивает усиление сигнала, передаваемого технике, но при этом значительно усложняет систему, вот почему расчёты доктора Теллера уникальны. В этом весь парадокс: боевой робот не в состоянии синхронизироваться с одним человеком, потому что у одного человека не хватает сил до него «докричаться». И при этом вот уже двадцать лет никому не удалось синхронизировать с Егерем дрифт-пару, из-за сложности процесса.

«К чему это всё, ковбой? Давай уже, заканчивай своё _сольное_ выступление…»

Двадцать лет назад, когда открылся Разлом, об удалённом управлении Егерями никто не думал. Слишком громоздкие и ненадёжные камеры, проблемы с передачей сигнала. Но времена меняются, мир не стоит на месте. К тому же гигантские инопланетные монстры канули в Лету, и сражаться в ближайшем будущем люди планируют только с себе подобными. Но что, если одна из сторон выставит против обычных солдат дистанционно управляемые автоматы? Ничего чрезмерно сложного или фантастического. Просто упрощённый и уменьшенный в размерах вариант Егеря, пилоты которого находятся на безопасном расстоянии за линией фронта и готовы моментально переключиться на следующую боевую единицу, как только эта придёт в негодность. Война, в которой рисковать жизнями рядовых приходится только одной стороне.

«Это как ядерное оружие, ковбой. Или как идеальный бункер. Сторона, завладевшая технологией дрифта, сможет в любой момент развязать войну, которая будет для неё безопасной».

 

Телефон звонит, едва Илья переступает порог номера.

— Это я, — говорит Габи. — Без обид?

Илья молчит, Соло отсутствует, и это нервирует, как нервирует недостаток информации или необходимость идти на дело без оружия.

— Я же права, вас двое? — шипит трубка. «Почему такая плохая связь? — думает Илья. — Она уже в пути?»

— Я права, — хмыкает Габи. — Послушай меня. Я пришлю тебе диск. Последнюю копию. И ты сможешь попробовать откупиться им от своих или американцев — стать героем и потребовать защиты. А можешь уничтожить, сделать мир лучше и пуститься в бега. Но если про нейроконтакт со вторым пилотом поняла я, значит, скоро поймёт и Уэверли. А за ним, наверное, КГБ, ЦРУ и все остальные. И тогда ты окажешься единственным человеком, который способен управлять Егерем без помощи второго пилота. Тебя изучат и разработают альтернативную технологию: перенос двух сознаний в одно тело для облегчения процесса синхронизации с машиной.

«Выходит, она работает на начальника тренировочного центра, Уэверли», — с брезгливым спокойствием комментирует Соло. И, несмотря на кашу в голове, несмотря на совершенно непрофессиональную обиду на Габи, Илье внезапно становится легче.

— Ты действительно веришь, что, подставив нас, сможешь исчезнуть? — спрашивает он.

— Без обид, — невпопад повторяет она. — Да, я верю.

 

Посыльный с диском приходит пару часов спустя. Получается, профессор прятался где-то неподалёку. Получается, они почти добрались до цели. Ещё бы чуть-чуть…

«И что? — спрашивает Соло. — Убили бы его?»

«Нет, — отвечает Илья. — Этого от меня не требовалось. Нужен был единственный экземпляр исследования Теллера или подтверждение того, что он не достанется противнику».

Голубая улитка диска лежит на кровати рядом с наполовину собранным чемоданом.

 — Ты знаешь мои инструкции, — шепчет Илья.

«Такие же, как у меня», — с невеселой усмешкой отзывается Соло.

«Но теперь, выходит, мы сами в какой-то мере копия? Уничтожим диск — и технологию воссоздадут, повторив наш случай».

«Хочешь сказать, большевик, нас тоже нужно уничтожить?»

«У меня был приказ в случае реальной угрозы миссии утянуть тебя в воспоминания».

Соло молчит. Илья почти чувствует его: «Я знаю». Почти слышит в затылке насмешливое: «Валяй, большевик, посмотрим, как я впаду в кому, будучи уже в коме».

«Это хотя бы честно, — думает Илья. — Других-то вариантов всё равно нет».

В шкафу сиротливо болтаются три платья Габи, выбранные Соло в Берлине. Илья складывает и засовывает их в мусор.

«Я могу предложить вариант, — задумчиво тянет Соло. — Но после него сотрудничать с тобой согласятся разве что англичане…»

 

«Есть у нас один неполиткорректный анекдот», — говорит Илья.

«Про секс что ли?» — оживляется Соло.

«Нет, про Бога. Явился однажды советскому гражданину Бог, и предложил исполнить любое его желание, с тем условием, что американец получит запрошенное вдвойне».

«И что же пожелал русский?»

«Попросил выколоть ему глаз», — хмыкает Илья.

«Вот и я о том же…» — насмешливо тянет Соло.

Если вдуматься, это касается всего оружия. Да и просто любого мало-мальски значимого изобретения. Важен не уровень сложности и даже не потенциальная степень смертоносности. Важна эксклюзивность. Взять хотя бы ядерную бомбу. Существуя в единственном экземпляре, она будет своего рода гарантом победы в любой войне. Растиражируй технологию, раздай всем странам по бомбе  — и либо человечество уничтожит себя и заодно планету, либо настанет мир во всём мире. По уму, пожалуй, первое вероятнее. Но, как бы наивно это ни звучало, иногда даже опытному разведчику, прошедшему огонь, воду и дрифт с врагом, хочется видеть в людях лучшее.

Соло предлагает обнародовать изобретение Теллера. («Воистину _наполеоновский_ план, ковбой», — «Воистину своевременная шутка, большевик»). И, быть может, причиной тому затянувшийся нейроконтакт, но Курякин идею поддерживает.

 

Илья задумчиво разглядывает желтоватый потёк на потолке над кроватью. За стеной ругается неумеренно темпераментная итальянская парочка. Под окнами, игнорируя наступление ночи, шумит Вечный Город. Это не шикарный номер в Плазе, снятый для Габи. И даже не берлинская квартира Соло. Но, в общем, какая разница, где коротать последнюю ночь в Риме, если уж компанию тебе все равно никто не составит.

Соло спит. На периферии сознания маячит открытая терраса Плазы, виски в пузатом бокале искрится на солнце, в пепельнице догорает диск. Можно было бы попробовать разбудить. Но ничего неприятного во сне нет. К тому же Илья малодушно боится, что разбудить не удастся. Или что, едва очнувшись, Соло исчезнет, не оставив даже тени своего присутствия. Последнее время это с ним часто.

Есть что-то неуютно интимное в том, чтобы вот так делить на двоих ночи. Подсматривать чужие сны, ворочаться под одеялом, почти физически ощущая дискомфорт от невозможности дотронуться и нелепую удушливую неловкость от собственного желания. Есть что-то запредельно неправильное в том, как эта неловкость растворяется в водовороте взаимопонимания, взаимоощущения и взаимопринятия, множится, возводится в квадрат, а потом делится пополам и исчезает под утро. Остается коктейль из сожаления и надежды, очередная полубезумную идею, как спасти всех, и уверенность в том, что раз уж они разобрались с открытьем Теллера, вытащить друг друга из этой переделки удастся непременно. В наилучшем виде, ковбой. Обещаю.

На то, чтобы сделать копии диска и разослать их повсюду, ушла почти неделя. Добыть документы и билеты до Лондона — ещё два дня. _Наполеоновский_ план сработал — в паре газет уже промелькнула информация о прорыве в области нейросинхронизации, в КГБ, должно быть, сейчас все на ушах стоят. Но пройдёт ещё месяц, может, полгода — и история забудется, уйдёт в прошлое. Технологию дрифт-стыковки с Егерем отдадут учёным, которые по обе стороны железного занавеса станут разрабатывать новые виды дистанционно управляемого оружия. Все военнообязанные будут в принудительном порядке проходить тесты на дрифт-совместимость. А разведчики продолжат свои закулисные игры в попытках урвать себе новые козыри и оставить врага в дураках.

Парочка за стеной, не снижая громкости, начинает мириться. Во сне Соло обуглившаяся лента в пепельнице всё горит и горит. Илья переворачивается на бок, натягивая тонкое одеяло до самой макушки.

Есть в этом что-то жуткое и противоестественное, что-то сродни болезни или, быть может, любви? Разделить мысли на двоих, окунуться в чужое сознание, срастись, пустить корни, раствориться. Понять другого человека, познать — в каком-то недоступном в нормальной жизни смысле, почувствовать его. Не зря раньше для установления нейроконтакта подбирали родственников.

«Или супругов, — сонно отзывается Соло. И весельем там даже не пахнет. — Если твоя идея не сработает, если всё станет только хуже, я хочу, чтобы ты знал…»

— Я знаю, — шепчет Илья.

 

 

***

 

Не все, что происходит в голове обязательно должно облекаться в слова. Есть эмоции, мыслеобразы, интуиция. Есть мелькающие обрывки воспоминаний, сновидения, подсознание, рефлексы и навыки, внезапные ассоциации и вбитые в подкорку принципы, и неизвестно, что еще. Но все это, собранное вместе, и составляет личность. Слова всего лишь болтаются на поверхности. Слова — дань вежливости или привычке. Слова необходимы, чтобы сохранять хотя бы видимость диалога там, где две личности уже слились в одну, там, где два сознания уже понимают друг друга без слов.

«И сегодня с лекцией по дрифт-психологии выступает профессор Соло-Курякин».

«Сегодня профессор Курякин выступает со своей лекцией _соло_. Я рад, что ты наконец осознал, ковбой, родители явно перемудрили с твоим именем».

«Может, они просто хотели, чтобы я пошёл завоевывать Россию в одиночку».

«Завяз в снегах и остался ни с чем?»

«Завяз. И остался. Тебя вот-вот заметит охранник».

Прилететь в Великобританию, проникнуть в военный госпиталь при тренировочном центре А.Н.К.Л., найти тело Соло и с помощью украденного у Венчигуэрра прибора инициировать нейроконтакт — план по спасению прост и логичен.

«Бери выше, большевик, дрифтовать с коматозником — поистине гениальная идея», — ехидничает Соло. Его неуверенность, надежда и страх, помноженные на два, практически оглушают, мешая сосредоточиться.

Илья дожидается, когда луч прожектора сместится вправо, чтобы перемахнуть через проволочное ограждение и затаиться за ящиками. Прыгнуть, подтянуться, перекинуть ноги, приземлиться и откатиться выходит почти на автомате — на територрию базы А.Н.К.Л. за последнюю неделю он проходит уже в третий раз.

«Чем планируешь заняться, когда придешь в себя?» — спрашивает Илья. Поддерживать беседу необходимо — вести Соло, не давая ему отвлечься и исчезнуть.

«Выкину твою кепку, большевик. Вместе с водолазкой и тем галстуком».

Последние дни он нестабилен. Отключается почти каждый час — то не к месту проваливается в сон, то просто исчезает, оставляя зудящую пустоту в затылке. Время поджимает, а уверенности в том, что они работают в нужном направлении, все нет.

«А я, пожалуй, высплюсь без твоих безумных фантазий о наших приключениях. Или приму душ без свидетелей».

«Как будто я там еще чего-то не видел...»

В медкарте Соло, добытой в первую вылазку, указаны переломы трех ребер и голени, и подозрение на сотрясение мозга — как возможная причина комы. В худшем случае это означает, что они ошиблись, и кома в результате травмы головы стала причиной их затянувшегося дрифта, а не его следствием. В лучшем —  что обратно Соло с его сломанной ногой придётся тащить на себе.

«Если ты сейчас подумаешь что-нибудь про оставить меня под надзором врачей для моего же блага, поверь, я доковыляю до чёртова забора и без ноги».

Илья почти ползком обходит первый пост охраны. Из будки доносится смех — похоже, местные ещё не свыклись с ужесточившимся после обнародования исследований Теллера режимом. Госпиталь находится прямо за будкой, между казармами и ангаром, где раньше содержали А.Н.К.Л.. Сейчас ангар пустует, зато казармы переполнены, и это удобно, потому что никто не знает всех новичков в лицо. Чёрный камуфляж — как тот, который раньше надевался под сьют, — делает своё дело, на портфель с портативным синхронизатором никто не обращает внимания. Илья равнодушно кивает редким прохожим и уверенно направляется к госпиталю.

В худшем случае, попытка подключиться к мертвецу приведёт к зацикливанию сознания — кома или синдром запертого человека. Двух запертых человек, если точнее. В лучшем — их вынужденное и затянувшееся сверх всякой меры партнёрство закончится, и как минимум выбирать одежду они смогут порознь. Вот только как жить с этим, непонятно. Как отказаться от половины себя? Чем заменить дрифт?

«Ну, с учётом некоторых твоих снов, — а ты думал, я их не вижу? — мне кажется, идей на тему альтернативных способов разного рода слияний у тебя должно хватать».

Идей хватает, но перспектива располовиниться обратно всё равно пугает до тошноты и мерзкой дрожи в руках.

Тишину в палате нарушает только мерный писк какого-то прибора. Капельница матово поблёскивает в свете уличного фонаря. Охраны на этаже нет — и это подозрительно, как будто их тут ждут. Но неделя наблюдения за госпиталем не выявила никаких угроз, и полагаться на нехорошее предчувствие сейчас как минимум глупо.

«Да уж действительно, — ворчит Соло, — полагаться на нехорошее предчувствие стоило, когда ты чуть не придушил меня во время первого тренировочного спарринга».

Тело на койке кажется незнакомым. Трёхдневная щетина на щеках, заострившиеся скулы, неровно подстриженные волосы. И никакого умиротворения спящего — скорее уж восковой слепок мертвеца.

Соло молчит, пока Илья, стараясь смотреть в сторону, крепит ему на виски датчики. Потом перехватывает контроль и укладывается на пол. Илья мельком думает о том, что скорее всего это последний раз, когда кто-то вот так невзначай заботится о нём («Выше нос, большевик, приду в себя — буду заботиться целенаправленно и со значением»), перепроверяет настройки и нажимает на кнопку.

Виски покалывает, перед глазами вспыхивают и гаснут белые искры. Соло на койке вздрагивает и неуклюже пытается подняться.

Провода мешаются, и никак не получается избавиться от них. Соло сидит неподвижно и, кажется, забывает моргать, и в глазах его стремительно расцветает паника. Илья хватает его за плечи, чуть не роняя обратно на подушку, вглядывается в лицо.

— Вслух, — шепчет он. — Вслух скажи!

Соло открывает рот и задушено кашляет. Упирается лбом в плечо, щекотно цепляется пальцами за бока.

— Получилось, — хрипло бормочет он. — Вот чёрт! Получилось!

 

Когда в коридоре раздаются шаги, Илья привычно выхватывает пистолет и отходит к окну. Взглядом натыкается на барахтающийся в койке комок простыней, запоздало вспоминая, что кого-то теперь действительно придётся на руках тащить.

— Да уж, вместе было проще, — хмыкает Соло, наощупь выдёргивая катетер из вены.

«Нужно было спрятаться», — запоздало думает Илья. Если это просто внеплановый обход, в полутьме палаты его бы не заметили. Дверь распахивается и на пороге появляется Уэверли. Судя по тишине за его спиной, похоже на то, что он один. И, судя по его росту, его костюм должен налезть на американца.

— Не перегибай палку, большевик, — шипит Соло.

— Добрый вечер, джентльмены, — невозмутимо улыбается Уэверли. — Как трогательно, чудесное излечение мистера Соло и воссоединение героического экипажа А.Н.К.Л.. Прерывание дрифта с помощью повторной нейросинхронизации? Неплохо придумано... Что я вам хотел сказать. С появлением в широком доступе кое-какой информации, было принято решение, поднять со дня океана известного вам Егеря. Я поговорил с вашим начальством, и, раз уж вы такие друзья, они согласились, чтобы вы снова поработали в команде.

— В качестве кого? — ошалело уточняет Илья.

— В качестве дрифт-партнёров, Курякин. Полагаю, при пилотировании А.Н.К.Л., а так же при дистанционном управлении некоторыми находящимися в разработке механизмами ваш опыт будет крайне полезен, — он деловито щёлкает выключателем, с явным удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как щурится Илья, и как прикрывает ладонью глаза в полголоса чертыхающийся Наполеон. — Утром у мистера Соло медосмотр и процедуры, а после обеда — жду обоих в моём кабинете.

 

 

Эпилог

 

Быть с Соло рядом и одновременно врозь почти физически больно. Как будто кто-то перемешал два сознания, перетасовал, как карты в колоде, а потом разделил наугад где-то посередине. И уже не разберешь, какая мысль твоя, а какая — чужая, заплутавшая в тебе, отрезанная от собственных поводов и смыслов. Иногда Илье кажется, он весь такой — ни причины, ни цели, ни следствия. Иногда Наполеон вскидывает свои невозможные глаза, усмехается — незнакомо, невесело, зло почти, ломано — и, кажется, сейчас съязвит, скажет какую-то ерунду, как раньше... Но как раньше с ним теперь можно только молчать, дрейфуя параллельно, стремясь, точно две вечно непересекающихся прямые — каждый к своей бесконечности.

Благодарим за внимание. Сольное выступление профессора Курякина, посвященное дрифт-зависимости, закончено.

А ведь теперь говорят о дрифт-зависимости — все, хором, Уэверли в первых рядах. Плакаты по базе развешаны, нормативов развелось, регулярные консультации с психологами, нейроконтакт строго по расписанию. Проклятый дозированный начальством наркотик — при всем желании не откажешься, не слезешь с иглы. Идеальный поводок для двух бывших шпионов.

— Нужно было портативный синхронизатор себе оставить, — говорит Соло, получив месяц назад на руки их первое расписание, с издевательским красным предупреждением на полях: «Будьте бдительны, в чрезмерных количествах нейроконтакт опасен для вашего психического здоровья».

Да что они знают, а?

В дрифте все меняется, а, может, как раз остается неизменным. «Синхронизация проведена успешно» — а Соло молчит так же, и льнет, тянется к контакту, как напиться пытается — или напоить, обкрадывает, передает свое — контрабандное, делится тем, что накопилось за бесконечные сутки с прошлого сеанса. Сутки, проведенные бок о бок, на расстоянии вытянутой руки буквально, разве что в сортир по очереди. Сутки, проведенные врозь.

Да что с тобой не так, ковбой? И почему теперь не получается поговорить?

У дрифт-пар отдельные комнаты в корпусе для несемейных офицеров. Двухэтажная койка, шкаф, тумбочка, стол и стул — один почему-то. Два на два метра, серые стены. Душ общий с соседями. Чтобы сыграть в шахматы, приходится раскладывать доску на постели. Соло, кстати, последнее время часто выигрывает. Что со мной не так, интересно?..

В общем душе капает вода. Мерно, нудно, бестолково. Оскар (сосед) или Леонард (его брат-близнец, не различить их никак) опять не закрыл кран.

Соло спит на своем нижнем ярусе. Плавает в очередном не совсем кошмаре. Дыхание учащенное, и через отделяющий от него почти метр можно почти почувствовать, как частит пульс. И до ближайшего сеанса синхронизации — три дня. Проклятая почти вечность.

Илья неслышно соскакивает на пол, медлит пару секунд, опускается на край кровати. Соло просыпается сразу, распахивает глаза, совсем черные в льющемся из окна свете фонарей. Садится, смотрит в упор, понимая без слов и без дрифта, улыбается — горько, неуверенно. И от этой улыбки как будто ломается что-то. Илья хватает за плечи, тянет к себе, упирается лбом в лоб, просит:

— Ну скажи ты наконец вслух. Я ж не слышу теперь.

Соло цепляется за рукава пижамы, по-дурацки, почти обидно — не касаясь кожи.

— Не буду, идиот, — шепчет, — ты и так знаешь.

Нелепо пихает носом в щеку и целует, жестко, почти больно. Перехватывает руки, впиваясь пальцами в запястья, тянет на себя рывком, валит на подушку.

— Тебе опять кошмар снился, — бормочет Илья, утыкаясь в шею, прижимается губами, втягивает знакомый запах — не надышаться никак.

Соло ерзает под ним, пытаясь дотянуться до пуговиц, потом, передумав, шарит руками по пояснице, забирается под пижамную куртку, водит ладонями по позвоночнику, прощупывая позвонки, и говорит. Без умолку, честное слово. Наконец-то.

— Не кошмар. Тот первый спарринг. И открытое кафе в Берлине, где ты меня кофе по утрам поил. И все вроде как ждут за столиками, потом встают и уходят. И, вроде, драться надо, а мы...

— Вместе? — Илья переваливается через него, оказывается вжат в стену. Пуговицы на пижаме Соло не слушаются, и сам он толкается, теснит, как будто боится отстраниться хоть на дюйм.

— Эй, — шепчет Илья, — не денусь я никуда, слышишь?

— И я не денусь, — невпопад отвечает Соло.

— А я и не отпущу.

 

Илья просыпается как будто по частям. Реальность вторгается в уютную предрассветную дрему какими-то разрозненными кусками. Сперва — непривычная мысль, что выспался, и не вспомнить уже, когда последний раз так было. За ней — теплое щекотное дыхание на ключицах. Замерзшие ноги — слишком короткое одеяло? Шум воды в душе.

— Это Оскар, — бормочет Наполеон куда-то в шею. Возится, устраиваясь удобнее, губами утыкается в подбородок.

— Ты различаешь близнецов? — сонно интересуется Илья.

— Не, — хитрая улыбка. — Просто слышал, как они спорили, кому первым мыться.


End file.
